el inicio de un nuevo comienzo
by uchiha sakura52
Summary: mi madre antes de morir me dijo que en esta aldea había vivido él, y que en esta se encontraban los pocos miembros que quedan de ese clan. entiendo – le contesto naruto posando sus codos en la mesa , entrelazando sus manos y mirándolo con atención y ¿como se llamaba tu padre? – le pregunto naruto uchiha itachi


**EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

En la academia ninja de konoha, se encuentran un grupo de niños entre los seis y siete años jugando a la pelota, cuando un niño de cabellera rubio y algo alborotada, piel clara y ojos de un extraño color perla, bestia unos bermudas de color naranja y una camisa de manga corta de color amarilla con un espiral en el centro como decoración y unas sandalias ninja de color azul, lanzo la pelota con demasiada fuerza provocando que saliera del área.

_¡oye dobe , porque tiraste la pelota! _contesto molesto un niño de hermosas facciones con un color de cabello negro como la noche y ojos de igual color , piel clara, pero no al punta de verse pálida , el niño bestia con unos bermudas color blanco y una camisa holgada de manga corta de color azul marino y cuello alto un poco caído con un abanico de color rojo y blanco en la espalda y por ultimo unas sandalias ninja de color azul marino.

_¡ se supone que tú la atraparías! _ contesto igual de molesto el rubio_ ¡y no me digas dobe teme!

_ ¡a quien le dices teme, baka!...

_ ya chicos … no vamos a dejar de jugar solo porque minato es un atarantado o sí? _dijo un niño de una larga cabellera lazia y café que tenia sujetada en una coleta casi al final sw su cabello, con unos ojos igual a los del rubio, piel clara con facciones angelicales que traía puesto unos pantalones algo holgados de color blanco, una camisa de manga corta de color gris sin ninguna clase de decoración y unas sandalias ninjas de color negro.

_ ¡oye a quien le dices atarantado! – le grita ninato_se supone que eres mi primo takeshi_ dice minato mirándolo con reproche.

_y porque soy tu primo es que te digo la verdad_ contesto takeshi con simpleza

_son tan problemáticos – dijo un niño que aparentaba estar aburrido ,con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos ,tenía el cabello de color negro un poco largo sujetado con una cola hacia arriba quedándole en forma de piña, el niño llevaba puesto unos bermudas de color cafés, una camisa de manga corta de color verde seco y unas sandalias ninjas de color azules.

y así empezaron una discusión de quien debería de ir por la pelota….mientras que un poco alejadas de donde se encontraban los niños jugando estaban dos niñas comiendo su merienda

_ahhha_suspiro una de las niñas –daisuke-kun se ve tan lindo cuando esta insultando a minato- dijo con corazones en los ojos una niña de piel clara de facciones delicadas, ojos color amatista , de cabellera color blanco que le llegaba a los hombrossu vestimenta consistía en una falda de alones de color azul cielo y una blusa de tirantes de color blanca con unas sandalias de niña de igual color.

_si tu lo dices – le contesto algo asqueada la otra niña, era de facciones sumamente angelicales , piel clara, unos hermosos ojos de color verde jade de un exótico cabello de color rosa que le llegaba a media espalda, el cual traía suelto con una cinta roja en forma de diadema en su cabeza , llevaba puesto un bonito vestido estilo princesa de color rojo con una cinta amarrada a su cintura de color blanco y unas zapatillas cerradas de correa color blancos.

_hay aimi que suerte tienes de vivir con él –siguió la peli blanca y la peli rosa solo rodo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

oooo0ooooooo0oooooooo0oooooo00ooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooo0oooooooooo

En la entrada de la aldea de la hoja se en cuentean unos ninjas encargados de la vigilancia, por si entra algún enemigo, cuando a lo lejos se ven a un joven entre doce y trece años acercarse a la entrada de la aldea

_buenas tardes señores _contesto amable mente el joven de una larga y lacia cabellera negra sujetada por una coleta baja, con ojos del mismo color piel algo clara con unas extrañas marcas bajo sus ojos pareciendo ojeras, su vestimenta consistía con un pantalón bombacho de color negro y una camisa holgada de color gris con una mochila colgando en su espalda.

_ buenas tardes _contestaron y igualmente amables _¿que se te ofrece?

_ necesito hablar con el hokage _ contesto

_ dime niño_ pregunto katetsu_ no te hemos visto en alguna otra parte?

_no lo creo… vengo de el país del relámpago_ contesto algo confundido

_uuuu… ya veo_ dijo algo dudoso

_ Yo te llevare _contesto izumo_ no se ve que seas un peligro para la aldea _le dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, el se la devolvió.

ooooooo0000oooooo000ooooooooo000o00oooooooooooo0000000000oooooooo0oooooooo0o0

_ mendigo minato…. por su culpa ahora tengo yo que ir a buscar la pelota que el perdió _pensaba el pequeño o ji negro.

Cuando por fin vio donde se encantaba la pelota sonrió alegremente y salió corriendo en esa dirección.

_estos niños y sus juegos _dijo izumo acercándose a don de esta la pelota junto con el joven peli negro que lo acompañaba, cuando a lo lejos vieron a un niño correr directo a don de ellos se dirigían.

Cuando el niño llego a don de se encontraban ellos, se le quedo viendo al joven que acompañaba a izumo.

_¿es tuya?_ pregunto el joven pelinegro agachando se para recoger la pelota y quedar a la misma altura del niño

_si…. _ contesto a un viéndolo y tomando su pelota _ muchas gracias

_itachi _ se presento dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa_ mucho gusto

_ daisuke .….uchiha daisuke – contesto con orgullo el pequeño

itachi le sonrió en respuesta y le puso una mono en la cabeza de forma juguetona revolviéndole un poco el cabello en el proceso

_daisuke…. ¿no deberías estar en la academia?_ pregunta izumo , que había permanecido en cilencio hasta ahora , haciendo que daisuke dejara de mirar a itachi y lo mirara a él muy nervioso.

_eto…verá –contesto daisuke sin saber que decir, si su mama´ se llega a enterar que se salió de la academia sin la autorización de su sensei le va air muy mal_ es que estábamos jugando a la pelota con minato y el tiro la pelota muy alto y tuve que venir por ella –contesto daisuke rogando para que no se lo digiera a su sensei ni a su mama´.

_ por hoy te lo pasare y no se lo diré a tu madre – le dijo en forma juguetona debido a lo nervioso que se había puesto el niño, que había suspirado hondo ya que no lo iban a delatar_ peo no vuelvas a salir se la academia sin autorización de tu maestro .. Podría ser muy peligroso, ¿Qué tal si te perdieras?_ pregunto nervioso como si acabara de descubrir que la tierra es redonda, haciendo que tanto como itachi y daisuke lo miraran como a un loco por su repentino cambio de humor _¡ si tu padre se llega a enterar seguro me mata! – siguió el hombre que ahora se imaginaba a el padre del niño golpeándolo sin piedad, y el pidiendo que él no tenía la culpa si no iruka.

_ creo que nos conviene a ambos que nadie se entere de esto _ dijo de repente volviendo a su tono normal haciendo que los presentes les resbale una gota de sudor en la frente.

_creo que será mejor que nos vallamos dijo itachi tratando de ignorar lo loco que esta el hombre que se supone es el encargado de la seguridad de la aldea.

_si…. Tienes razón _dijo izumo _daisuke_ pregunto mirando al mencionado y este lo miro a el_ te llevaremos a la academia de camino al torre hokage _ dijo ,y el niño asintió.

o0o0oooooooooo0o0o0o0ooooooooooo0o0o0o0ooooooooo0o0o0oooooooooo0o0o0oo0

En la torre del hokage se encuentra este sentado tras su escritorio mirando unos informes de la última misión que el autorizo, en el que le informan que había sido cumplida sin ningunas complicaciones , era un hombre joven entre los veinticinco y veintiséis años de edad, a pesar de estar sentado se notaba que era alto con un color de piel algo acanelada, pelo rubio algo alborotado y unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, llevaba puestos unos pantalones algo holgados de color negro y un chaleco de junin de color verde seco y encimo de el traía su respectiva capa que indicaba que él era el hokage.

_adelante _dijo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

_ naruto , hay una persona que quiere hablar con tigo _ contesto shisune entrando a la oficina y dirigiéndose a él _creo que te interesara_ termino de decir

_ _hazlo Ve a leer Naruto respondió algo interesado _necesito distraerme un momento, él ha estado revisando todos los papeles después de los papeles que leyó día_ respondió con una sonrisa cruzando SUS Manos y Su cuello de nuevo

_puedes pasar – dijo shisune abriendo la puerta de la oficina para que el joven entrara y así lo izo con un asentimiento de cabeza , ella le devolvió el gesto y después se retiro .

_y bien ….¿qué quieres decirme? _ pregunto naruto al estar ya el joven frente a el

El joven izo un sentimiento de cabeza y naruto de devolvió el gesto_ estoy aquí porque hace poco que mi madre murió y me dijo que viniera a esta aldea a buscar más información de la que ella sabia acerca de mi padre_ dijo el joven_ mi madre antes de morir me dijo que en esta aldea había vivido él, y que en esta se encontraban los pocos miembros que quedan de ese clan.

_ entiendo – le contesto naruto posando sus codos en la mesa , entrelazando sus manos y mirándolo con atención_ y ¿como se llamaba tu padre? – le pregunto naruto

_uchiha itachi _contesto el joven, haciendo que naruto abriera desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendido…_jamás me imagine que itachi allá tenido un hijo_ pensó naruto muy sorprendido _me pregunto cómo ira a reaccionar el teme cuando se entere.

_¿así que eres hijo de itachi he? – le pregunto naruto ,quitando sus manos del escritorio y mirándolo fijamente levantándose de su escritorio acercándose a donde estaba el.

_ así es señor

_¿y tu cómo te llamas? _pregunto naruto.

_Hayashi Itachi- contesto itachi

naruto le puso una nano en el hombro mirándolo con una gran sonrisa _ supongo que vienes a quedarte….no?-pregunto naruto

_si usted me lo per mite _ le contesto – yo era ninja en mi antigua aldea_ dijo metiendo una mano en su bolsillo sacando una carta que después le entrego, naruto tomo la carta sin leerla.

_pues no queda más que decir ..BIENVENIDO A LA ALDEA – le contesto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro extendiéndole una mono e itachi la tomo y le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento.

**Continuara**


End file.
